


Art for "Comedy of Illusions"

by kelslk



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelslk/pseuds/kelslk
Summary: Art for the 2017 Cap/Iron man RBB fic,Comedy of Illusions!





	Art for "Comedy of Illusions"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyshadowdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/gifts).



> Thank you to [Ladyshadowdrake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshadowdrake/pseuds/ladyshadowdrake) for the AMAZING [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11067198/chapters/24679770)!

_"Steve was waiting for him down at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a sharply pressed midnight blue three piece suit with a red silk tie and polished black oxfords. He’d combed his hair over to the side, and it looked old fashioned, and absolutely perfect. He turned when he heard Tony at the top of the stairs and smiled, warm and pleasant. It was like something out of a fever dream to descend a staircase to a waiting Steve Rogers, and Tony had try hard not to laugh."_

 

_Steve set his coffee cup on the desk and then reached up and slid his dog tags over his head. He dropped them around Tony’s neck, kissed his cheek, and said, “I am so okay with this.”_

_He picked his cup back up and they stood there like the sappy idiots they were, Tony wearing half of Steve’s clothing, and Steve wearing a goofy smile. They might have stayed like that all day, but Tony’s phone blared out Metallica, and he nearly soaked himself and Steve both in hot coffee getting off the desk and across the room._


End file.
